Membership Drive
"Membership Drive" is the seventh episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) so-called "Lost Season", which aired after Season 4 of the series and in between its sequel Fast Forward. Characters Major Characters * Donatello (Sam Regal) * Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) * Michelangelo/Turtle Titan (Wayne Grayson) * Raphael (John Campbell) * Splinter (Darren Dunstan) * Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) * Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) * Justice Force ** Silver Sentry (Terrence Archie) ** Raptarr (Marc Diraison) ** Nobody (Sean Schemmel) ** Zippy Lad (Sam Regal) ** Metal Head (Wayne Grayson) ** Ananda (Carrie Keranen) ** Chrysalis (Megan Hollingshead) ** Tsunami * Nano (Anthony Salerno) * Justice Force Trainees ** Bowmaster ** Moleculo ** Gauntlet * Dwight Main Locations * Justice Force Headquarters * Agent Bishop's lab Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Michelangelo: "I've always kind of thought my brothers and I were magnets for trouble. And I'm right, we are. But we're nothing compared to super heroes. Take the Justice Force. They can't lift a finger without trouble finding them. They... need a new member or two. Simple enough, right? Put an ad in super hero weekly, hang a "help wanted" sign outside your impenetrable fortress of super dudes... and score some new teammates. Easy! Sorry, true believer. Nothing's easy when you're a super hero. The Justice Force's membership drive just went to shell. The only question is... am I gonna survive long enough to submit my application?" Plot Synopsis ---- The Justice Force is expanding its ranks, and Mikey plans on the Turtle Titan joining up! Leo on the other hand is more interested in alerting them to the upcoming threat of the original Shredder. But when Nano reappears (thanks to Bishop and Baxter Stockman), everything quickly spirals out of control into a super hero vs. nanotech slugfest! But has Nano come back as friend or foe? And will the Turtle Titan survive long enough to find out? Quotes * Agent Bishop: (to Stockman) "I'm beginning to see why your former employee kept relieving you of body parts." Raph: What's the matter, Mikey? Didn't make the cut? '''Mikey: '''In your dreams you wanna-be. The Turtle Titan is now an official member of the Justice Force. Of course, I'm only on duty on the 3rd of every Wednesday on every 4th month. And February 29th...when there is one. Trivia * This episode features the return of the Silver Sentry, who was first seen in the season one episode "The Unconvincing Turtle Titan" and last seen in the season three episode "The Christmas Aliens" or "Touch and Go" (depending on the viewing order). Michelangelo also returns to his role as the "Turtle Titan" in this episode. He'll do so once more in an episode of the "Fast Forward" season. And in an episode of the "Back to the Sewer season. * Continuity mistakes: Mikey´s Turtle Titan costume gets destroyed by an energy blast, but seconds later it reappears only to disappear on the next scene. * This is Nano's only superhero speaking roll, in the later episodes, he did not speak. * Dwight's news report shows a picture of the Justice Force which includes Nobody and Raptarr just moments after they joined. Gallery * Membership Drive/Gallery External links *"Membership Drive" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Lost season episodes